


Toss A Witcher

by TiniestGoblin



Series: Buffskier [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Buffskier, Fluff, Geralt really likes that Jaskier can pick him up, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestGoblin/pseuds/TiniestGoblin
Summary: Geralt seriously doubts Jaskier’s ability to hold his own in a fight. Jaskier decides to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buffskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 284





	Toss A Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amazing artwork I saw on tumblr by daryshkart

“Geralt, I can’t believe you doubt my ability to defend myself!” Jaskier squawked. One skeptical white eyebrow was raised and directed at the bard across the clearing where they were setting up camp. “I’ll have you know that I have been victorious in several bar fights, many of which were defending _your_ fine reputation.” Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes at that.  
  


“Being two pints more sober than your opponent will not help you out here, bard.” He said, suppressing the urge to smile at Jaskier’s affronted look and crossed arms.   
  


“Oh, so it’s brute strength you’re looking for is it? Fine!” Jaskier snapped. He pulled the lute from his back, setting it aside before briskly striding across the clearing towards the Witcher. Geralt stood, and feeling particularly indulgent, spread his arms to allow the bard the first strike. Instead, Jaskier surprised him by wrapping both arms securely around his middle, hands fisted in the back of his shirt. And then, with almost embarrassingly little effort, he _lifted_ and swung most of the Witcher’s bulk over his shoulder.   
  


The noise Geralt made in surprise was perhaps too deep to be called a squeak, but it was very near to it. He could practically feel the smugness radiating from the bard.   
  


“Maybe I won’t need to ‘ _learn_ ’ to fight, perhaps I shall just pick you up and toss you at all of our foes.” Jaskier taunted, still bearing Geralt’s weight with ease. There was a distracting warmth spreading in Geralt’s chest. How had he not realized the bard was so _strong_?  
  
  


“Toss a Witcher to your coin?” Geralt suggested sardonically, steadfastly ignoring his mounting giddiness. Jaskier barked out a surprised laugh, and Geralt took advantage of his distraction to jab him in the side. Jaskier dropped him like a sack of potatoes, falling to the ground in hysterics while Geralt landed nimbly on his feet. Geralt couldn’t suppress his smile this time; watching Jaskier roll on the ground, barely able to heave in breaths from laughing so hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys have you even seen Joey Batey’s arms? Listen I know standing next to Henry Cavill will make anyone look like a delicate waif but our bard is buff as hell. That man could absolutely hoist a Witcher over his shoulder. (The spectacular artwork is here https://daryshkart.tumblr.com/post/622196712742813696/the-bard-is-stronk)


End file.
